1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely known are display apparatuses including: a display panel that displays an image, a backlight that outputs light to the display panel, and a backlight frame surrounding the side surfaces of the display panel and the backlight. In the display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-52447 (JP-A-2014-52447), a display panel (display unit) is fixed to a backlight frame and a backlight with its side surfaces surrounded by the backlight frame. The display device further includes a surface panel covering the front surface of the display panel. The rear surface of the surface panel is fixed to the backlight frame with a first fixing member.
The display device disclosed in JP-A-2014-52447 includes the backlight frame surrounding the display panel. This configuration may possibly make it difficult to downsize the display device. The display device disclosed in JP-A-2014-52447 further includes a second fixing member between the backlight frame and a rear polarizing plate of the display panel. An end of the rear polarizing plate is exposed from the second fixing member. As a result, the rear polarizing plate may possibly be damaged in an assembly process of the display device.